Home
by kanon1010
Summary: #EVENTEDUPAD #SasuNaruIndonesia #NarutoDay2016 ... Teater menjadi rumah bagi Naruto meskipun fisiknya tak mendukung agar ia bisa berdiri ditengah-tengah panggung. Bebeda dengan Sasuke yang memiliki kondisi yang sempurna tetapi keberuntungan tak pernah menghampirinya.


Disclaimer : **Masashi Kishimoto**

This Story belong to **Kanon1010**

Pairing : SasuNaru (Uchiha Sasuke X Uzumaki Naruto)

Genre : Romance, Au, Hurt/comfort, friendship, Yaoi

Sub-Theme : **"Broadway Theater in 50's**

 **#EVENTEDUPAD, SASUNARU**

 _ **-Cerita ini hanyalah untuk kesenangan belaka, tidak dibuat untuk kebutuhan materi, mohon bijaklah dalam membaca.**_

* * *

 **HOME**

Memasuki bulan Oktober, angin dingin mulai berhembus hingga mulai menusuk tulang, dedaunan mulai berubah warna menjadi jingga dan berguguran berhamburan di jalan-jalan pertanda sudah mulai memasuki musim dingin di kota New York ini.

Naruto berjalan perlahan dengan kaki pincangnya sambil sesekali mengeratkan _coat_ yang dikenakannya. Meskipun warnanya mulai memudar Naruto tetap menggunakannya karena _coat_ itu favoritnya.

Ia berjalan dengan hati-hati, dan mengabaikan tatapan para pejalan kaki lainnya pada kondisi tubuhnya. Meskipun tubuh Naruto bisa dibilang cukup tinggi untuk ukuran orang asia yang tinggal di luar benua asia, tetap saja masih saja ada tatapan mencemooh karena kecacatannya. Naruto memang pincang sebelah, akibat pengeboman atom di Hiroshima dan Nagasaki.

Saat itu dia berumur 18 tahun, hidup hanya bersama adik perempuannya, dan sang ibu. Ayahnya, Namikaze Minato meninggal saat menjadi tentara di perang dunia ke 2. Naruto dan keluarganya tinggal di sebuah desa bernama desa Konoha dekat pegunungan jauh dari pusat kota Hiroshima. Pagi itu, Naruto sedang mencari kayu untuk bahan bakar ibunya memasak di hutan, sang adik Kyuubi bermain bersama teman-temannya tak jauh dari rumah. Tidak ada firasat buruk yang menghampirinya, namun tiba-tiba dia melihat banyak kumpulan pesawat tempur yang melintasi kota Hiroshima. Ibunya Kushina langsung memanggil Naruto dan membawa masuk Kyuubi.

Kushina memeluk Kyuubi dan membiarkan Naruto melihat keadaan sekeliling. Namun tak lama kemudian, sebuah dentuman keras terdengar hingga memekakan telinga. Meskipun jarak pusat kota dan desa konoha sangat jauh, tetapi efeknya terasa hingga membuat rumah yang mereka tempati rubuh, Naruto melindungi adik dan ibunya agar tak tertimpa bangunan rumah. Akibatnya kaki kananannya tertimpa sebuah pohon di belakang rumahnya dan menjadi cacat.

Adiknya Kyuubi terpaksa menjadi tuli karena mendengar suara dentuman keras itu, sedangkan ibunya selamat. Terlunta-lunta selama 3 tahun membuat Kyuubi dan ibunya tak selamat di saat terjadi krisis besar-besaran di Jepang akibat pengeboman itu dan mereka berdua meninggal dalam keadaan sakit malaria.

Sebatang kara membuat Naruto bahkan hampir putus asa, untungnya ia bertemu salah satu rekannya bernama Shikamaru yang akan berlayar menuju Amerika karena ia ingin hidup di negara yang layak.

Itulah awal mula Naruto bisa terdampar di Amerika. Selama perjalanan berlayar, Naruto belajar bahasa inggris dari Shikamaru paling tidak dia tidak akan gagap bahasa ketika ia sampai di benua yang baru.

Shikamaru mendapat pekerjaan sebagai seorang pemain teater broadway di salah satu teater disana. Naruto pernah mencoba audisi, namun kekurangannya membuatnya ditolak, hingga akhirnya sang pemilik teater memperkejakannya sebagai staff disana.

"Selamat sore Naruto, kamu bekerja hari ini?" sapa salah seorang kenalan Naruto bernama

"Selamat sore Mr. Smith, apa kabar anda hari ini? Tentu saja hari ini kan hari minggu, pertunjukan akan berlangsung 2 kali. Makanya aku harus sudah siap sampai disana sebelum para pemain datang." Jelas Naruto.

"Baiklah, terus semangat anak muda."

Naruto mengangguk lalu berjalan menuju ke salah satu teater terbesar di distrik broadway itu. Lalu-lalang kaum berada dengan mobil-mobil membuat Naruto sedikit iri, seandainya ia memiliki kendaraan tentu ia tak akan kelelahan membawa kaki pincangnya itu.

Sebuah pintu disamping gedung bertuliskan "STAFF" menadi pintu masuk Naruto. Begitu masuk ke dalam, udara hangat menyambut wajahnya yang mulai memerah.

"Kau sudah datang Naruto. tuan Andreas mencarimu di ruangannya. "

"Baiklah, terima kasih Carrie." Naruto melepaskan coatnya dan menggantungkannya di lengannya, lalu berjalan menuju lantai 2 dari gedung ini.

Sesampai di depan pintu berwarna coklat, Naruto mengetuknya hingga terdengar suara yang mengijinkan ia masuk ke dalam.

"Kau sudah datang Naruto, jadi begini aku memanggilmu karena sepertinya mulai minggu depan sudah tidak ada pertunjukan _Phantom of The Opera_ lagi dan akan berganti cerita menjadi _Wicked_ , jadi para penjahit sudah menyiapkan kostum baru, aku ingin kamu memeriksa segalanya dan pastikan lengkap tanpa ada kekurangan satupun. Mengerti Naruto?" Jelas tuan Andreas dengan senyum ramahnya.

"Tentu saja tuan akan saya lakukan sebisa saya." Naruto menganggukan kepalanya dengan semangat.

"Sekarang kamu kembali lagi ke ruang kostum buatlah para aktor dan aktris itu semakin bersinar, karena kurang dari 3 jam kita akan membuka teater."

"Baiklah, saya permisi dulu tuan."

Sepeninggal Naruto, tuan Andreas masih mengulum senyum ramahnya karena selalu terkesan dengan semangat yang selalu menguar di pemuda berumur 27 tahun itu. Ia masih ingat saat ia tanpa sengaja melihat Naruto yang mencoba audisi di tempat ini dan selalu gagal karena kekurangannya, padahal jika saja ia tak memiliki kekurangan itu, ia mungkin diterima menjadi salah satu aktor karena Naruto memiliki aura yang bisa membuat orang terpukau dengannya. Ia bersinar itu yang ditangkap tuan Andreas. Namun apadaya, ia bukanlah si pembuat cerita di teater ini ia hanya pemilik, oleh karena itu ia mempekerjakan Naruto sebagai Staff di teater ini.

Awalnya Naruto berkerja untuk mengabsen para pemain dan dan penjaga karcis di depan pintu. Lama kelamaan ia diangkat sebagai penanggung acara bagian kostum dan dekorasi.

Kembali ke ruangan kostum ternyata sudah mulai penuh dengan para pemain yang bersiap-siap. Ada yang sedang di make up ada pula yang berganti pakaian.

"Naruto, kamu sudah datang," salah satu pemain menghampirinya. "Aku kesulitan mengancingkan baju ku ini, bisakah kau membantuku?"

"Berbalik badanlah Marry," Naruto menarik tali korset yang berada di punggung pemain bernama Marry itu. "Kurasa sepertinya berat badanmu sedikit naik dari dua hari yang lalu."

Naruto mengikat tali korset tersebut hingga punggung Marry menjadi tegak, membuatnya sedikit sesak. "Apa terlalu sesak?" tanya Naruto.

"Sedikit tetapi masih bisa kuatasi. Dan benar apa katamu itu. Sejak dua hari yang lalu hingga kemarin malam, sepupuku bersama suaminya baru datang dari ibukota dan hampir setiap hari mereka membuat pesta di kediaman barunya."

"Dan kau tak bisa menahan godaan makanan manis itu?"

"Tepat sekali! Suaminya bekerja di pemerintahan dan menjadi salah satu petinggi di kantor pemerintahan, membuat mereka sebagai pasangan baru harus membuat pesta untuk merayakan pernikahan mereka dan juga kenaikan jabatan suaminya sepupuku itu. Kau tau sendiri bagaimana gaya hidup orang –orang kaya seperti apa." Marry merapikan baju bagian depan dan tersenyum puas. "Terima kasih Naruto."

Naruto tersenyum dan kembali membantu pemain lain yang kesulitan. Meskipun ia memilki kekurangan, beruntungnya bahwa para pemain di teater Gerashwin ini tak ada yang mencemoohnya. Padahal kalau dipikir rata-rata mereka adalah pemain yang sudah memiliki nama besar dan tak jarang suka dipanggil ke luar negeri untuk pentas disana.

"Sasuke, apa kabar?"

Naruto menghampiri seorang pemuda dengan rambut hitam sedang duduk di dekat tangga sendirian.

"Hn, seperti yang kau lihat biasa saja tidak ada yang istimewa."

"Apa ada masalah? Kau tampak lebih muram dari biasanya." Naruto duduk disamping Sasuke.

"Tidak ada aku hanya perlu berakting sebagai salah seorang korban pembunuhan, dan selanjutnya sudah selesai bagianku." Keluhnya.

Sasuke, pemuda berusia sama dengan Naruto hanya lebih tua beberapa bulan. Ia pemuda tampan dengan tinggi semampai dan postur tubuh yang pas. Hanya saja ia mungkin sedikit memiliki keberuntungan. Meskipun tampan, Sasuke jarang sekali menadapat peran utama setiap kali audisi. Ia selalu mendapat peran sampingan atau yang kurang berkesan seperti di pertunjukan kali ini.

"Kau tau, kudengar mulai minggu depan pertunjukan ini akan berhenti dan berubah judul. Mungkin akan ada audisinya di hari senin atau selasa."

"Benarkah?" tanya Sasuke penuh minat meskipun wajahnya tetap saja datar dan kurang ekspresi.

"Tentu saja, kaupikir aku berbohong. Sudah kukatakan aku ini fansmu nomer 1 Sasuke. Jadi ada info sedikitpun akan kuberitahu padamu, aku harap kali ini kau berhasil mendapatkan peran utama." Jawab Naruto dengan senyuman penuh optimis miliknya.

Senyuman yang selalu bisa membuat Sasuke terbawa aura postifnya dan menjadi lebih percaya diri. Naruto satu-satunya orang yang memotivasinya untuk tetap maju dan pantang menyerah.

"Baiklah aku kembali kedalam dulu sepertinya sudah tampak antrian penonton yang mulai berdatangan. Karena hari ini dua kali pertunjukan tetap semangat Sasuke. Mungkin dari sekian banyak orang-orang berkantung tebal itu akan ada yang menyadari potensimu."

"Hn."

Naruto mungkin sedikit kesal dengan jawaban singkat yang diberikan Sasuke, untungnya dia sudah hampir dua tahun mengenal pemuda itu dan sudah hapal dengan sifat Sasuke dibelakang layar. Berbeda saat di atas panggung, Sasuke akan sangat ekspresif.

Tampak mobil-mobil mewah antri untuk menurunkan majikan mereka di geduan teater. Para wanita dengan gaun-gaun indah serata berkilauan gaya ala artis _Audry Hepburn_ menjadi _role fashion_ mereka, lalu berjalan di dampingi para pria-pria ala _great gatsby_ dengan setelan jas mahal bermodel sack coat serta cerutu atau tongkat yang menemani sebagai aksesori yang wajib dikenakan para orang kaya itu.

Daerah _broadway distict_ menjadi penuh kelap-kelip lampu dari tiap-tiap gedung teater disekitar, namun teater Gershwinlah yang menjadi pusat perhatian karena memang teater ini yang terbesar dan paling terkenal.

Para penjaga karcis sudah mengambil karcis penonton, agar mereka bisa masuk kedalam dengan legal. Sedikit demi sedikit bangku penonton mulai penuh, baik yang di kelas biasa maupun VIP. Mereka duduk dengan manis menunggu pertunjukan dimulai. Sesekali para wanita-wanita kaya itu tertawa karena mendengar gosip baru dan para pria seakan berlomba memamerkan kekayaannya.

Suasana amat sangat berbeda ketika dibelakang panggung. Satu kata yang bisa dikatakan _"Hetic!"_ para staff berjalan hilir mudik memastika bahwa semua persiapan telah selesai sempurna dan pertunjukan bisa dimulai.

"Sebelum kita mulai pertunjukan, mari kita berdoa terlebih dahulu." Pimpin salah seorang pemeran utama pada seluru pemeran dan staff. "Berdoa selesai. Semoga pertunjuka kali ini berhasil! Semangat!"

Mereka bersorak bersamaan, hingga waktunya pertunjukan dimulai. Layar diangkat dan sudah tampak beberapa pemain di atas panggung.

Naruto berdiri tak jauh dari pintu masuk ke panggung utama, memastikan penampilan para pemain baik dan sesekali memeberi mereka semangat.

"Naruto, kau yakin gaun ini tidak akan lepas?" Marry bertanya sekali lagi pada Naruto sebelum dia masuk ke panggung.

"Tidak! Akan lepas, kau percaya padaku. Sekarang waktunya kau masuk ayo!"

Naruto mendorong tubuh Marry, si pemeran utama itu dalam sekejap menghipnotis para penonton dengan akting dan nyanyiannya. Suara indahnya menggelegar memenuhi penjuru gedung teater. Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum di balik layar melihat para pemain yang berlakon dengan bebasnya. Bahkan ketika adegan Sasuke ia tertawa kecil karena sangat menyayangkan pemuda tampan itu hanya muncul sekali dan bahkan hanya menjadi mayat.

Sekitar 45 menit berlalu babak 1 telah usai, para penonton diberikan waktu jeda sekitar 15 menit untuk ke toilet atau membeli minuman. Para pemain beristirahat di balik panggung dengan dibantu para staff yang mengeringkan keringat dan memberikan mereka minum.

Naruto ikut sibuk juga membagikan minuman dan memperbaiki pakaian para pemain.

"Naruto bisa kemari sebentar?" panggil salah satu staff berkulit hitam yang tampak sedang kesulitan dengan salah satu pemain. Dengan tertatih Naruto menghapiri keduanya.

"Ada apa?"

"Tadi tanpa sengaja Nick tersangut salah satu properti dan menyebabkan jasnya robek di bagian lengan," wanita itu memperlihatkan robekan di bagian lengan baju pemain tersebut. "Apa ini masih bisa dijahit?"

"Maafkan aku Naruto, aku tidak sengaja terkena ujung dari meja itu." Tatap Nick penuh penyesalan dan khawatir.

"Tak apa Nick, ini masih bisa kujahit. Sebentar ya." Naruto mengeluarkan Jarum dan benang dari kantung bajunya dan mulai menjahit robekan pada lengan jas tersebut. "Memang akan sedikit kelihatan, tetapi tenang saja tak akan terlalu tampak kok. Mereka semua akan fokus pada aktingmu." Ucapan Naruto membuat kekhawatiran Nick berkurang.

"Nah sudah selesai, berhati-hatilah jangan sampai tersangkut lagi."

"Terima kasih Naruto, nanti akan kubelikan kau daging untuk malam ini."

"Aku sangat menunggu hal itu."

" _Ok guys_! 1 menit lagi babak kedua dimulai. Para pemeran harap bersiap-siap dibalik layar." Teriak Roger, penanggungjawab panggung.

Para pemain itu bersiap dibalik tirai besar yang belum terbuka itu. Begitu tirai terbuka, mereka kembali memerankan peran mereka dengan sangat apik dan mempesona.

Hingga pertunjukan habis penonton memberikan standing applause kepada seluruh pemain. Wajah-wajah puas terpancar dari penonton, seakan mengatakan bahwa mereka tak sia-sia membeli tiket dengan haraga yang lumayan mahal tetapi sepadan dengan apa yang mereka tonton.

Begitulah keseharian yang dialani Naruto berserta para penghuni dari teater broadway itu. Hampir setiap hari mereka mengadakan pertunjukan dan _double_ pertunjukan pada sabtu dan minggu. Hanya di hari senin mereka semua mendapatkan jatah liburan.

Hari yang baru datang menyambut, karena hari ini hari senin Naruto bisa bangun lebih siang dari biasanya. Tubuhnya terasa remuk dan susah sekali mengangkat tubuhnya dari tempat tidur. Tetapi ketika melihat ke jam dinding ternyata sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 siang. Perutnya berbunyi seakan membunyikan alaram kebutuhan biologisnya. Untunglah setelah pertunjukan selesai Nick menepati janjinya membelikan ia daging, sehingga ia bisa makan dengan lebih bergizi hari ini.

Naruto tinggal disebuah rumah sederhana dengan dua lantai. Ia menyewa dengan harga murah, karena pemilik rumah tersebut adalah orang jepang yang sudah menetap di amerika lebih lama darinya. Merasa berasal dari negara yang sama, wanita paruh baya itu memberikan Naruto setengah harga untuk biaya sewanya.

 _ **Tok..Tok...Tokk...**_

"Sasuke?"

"Hn, boleh masuk?"

"Tentu saja. Maaf kalau berantakan aku baru saja bangun jadi belum sempat membersihkan diri. Tunggu disini sebentar ya, aku mandi dulu." Naruto pamit ke lantai dua untuk membersihkan diri.

Sasuke melihat Naruto berpegangan untuk mencapai lantai dua. Ia memang terbiasa mampir ke rumah Naruto dan bukan hal baru lagi melihat rumah pemuda itu berantakan. Dengan inisiatif sendiri ia membersihkan ruang tamu Naruto yang penuh dengan tumpukan koran lama, gelas kotor dan kotak susu kosong.

Awal perjumpaan Sasuke dengan Naruto bermula sekitar 2 tahun yang lalu, saat Sasuke sedang melakukan audisi di teater. Wajah tampan Sasuke membuat Naruto yakin bahwa pemuda itu akan diterima sebagai salah satu pemain utama di teater ini. Namun kenyataannya meleset dari perkiraan. Sasuke keterima namun sebagai pemain pendukung saja.

Sasuke orang yang penuh percaya diri dengan penuh keangkuhan merasa yakin bahwa ia akan diterima. Tetapi kenyataan memang kadang tak sejalan dengan harapan, Sasuke merasa sedikit terpuruk tak menyangka bahwa hasil latihannya selama berbulan-bulan bahkan hingga mengikuti kelas akting tak membuahkan hasil yang memuaskan.

Ia terbiasa di posisi puncak, tak heran sekalinya ia tersandung akan mengakibatkan efek yang lumayan mengguncang dirinya.

" _Masih banyak kesempatan untukmu."_

Kalimat pertama yang Naruto ucapkan pada Sasuke.

" _Hn? Siapa kau?"_ Sasuke memandang remeh Naruto dari atas sampai bawah. Melihat penampilan Naruto yang lusuh dengan sedikit noda debu yang menempel di wajah dan juga tangannya yang memegang jarum dan benang.

" _Aku? Staff disini, penanggung jawab dekorasi dan kostum. Aku sudah sering melihat aktor muda yang langsung merasa kalah hanya karena mendapat peran kecil. Kau tau, tak semua hal langsung berada di puncak tanpa ada usaha dari bawah."_ Naruto menyerahkan sebotol minuman dingin kepada Sasuke. _"Minumlah, ini bisa menyegarkan pikiran dan perasaanmu. Aku permisi dulu masih banyak yang harus dikerjakan, dan selamat bergabung di teater ini ya."_

" _Tunggu!"_ seru Sasuke pada Naruto. _"Siapa namamu?"_

" _Naruto! Kau bisa memanggilku itu."_

Mulai saat itu, Naruto dan Sasuke menjadi lebih dekat satu sama lain. Sasuke berasal dari keluarga yang cukup berada namun berada jauh dari _New York_ di sebuah desa bernama _Newleaf_ di bagian selatan Amerika. Keluarganya memiliki sebuah perkebunan yang sangat luas dan cukup berpengaruh untuk daerah sana.

Kakak pertamanya yang meneruskan usaha keluarga itu, dan Sasuke sendiri berpetualang seorang diri ke New York demi mewujudkan cita-citanya menjadi aktor broadway yang terkenal.

"Maaf menunggu lama, tumben kau datang kesini Sasuke dan.." Naruto memperhatikan ruangan tamunya sudah bersih dan rapih. "Dan terima kasih Sasuke, kau tak perlu repot-repot membershikannya. Rencananya aku akan bersih-bersih rumah setelah makan siang. Oh ya apa kau sudah makan?"

"Jangan katakan kau akan makan mie-mie itu lagi Naruto?"

"Heheh... bagaimana kau bisa tau, tetapi aku memang baru saja mau membuat itu untuk makan siang hari ini. Itu makanan yang enak dan tentu saja mengingatkanku pada kampung halaman dan keluargaku."

Sasuke mengikuti Naruto yang menuju ke dapur dan membuat secangkir teh untuk teman bicara mereka.

"Aku datang mau tanya mengenai audisi yang kau katakan waktu itu. Ucap Sasuke langsung tanpa basa-basi.

"Ah, maksudmu pertunjukan Wicked? Kemarin sebelum pulang Tuan Andreas mengatakan akan melakukan rolling pemain bisa dibilang seperti itu. Jadi semua pemain akan mengambil undian yang sudah berisikan peran-peran dalam pementasan kali ini. Semua kembali ke faktor luck."

"Apa mungkiin..."

"Tentu saja mungkin! Semangatlah Sasuke, semua kemungkinan itu terjadi."

Sasuke tersenyum samar, ia selalu merasa nyaman jika sudah berbicara dengan Naruto, mungkin karena pembawaan pemuda itu membuatnya lebih bisa berpikir lebih jernih.

"Aku akan menemanimu besok. Karena aku Naruto si fans no 1 Sasuke dan pembawa keberuntungan untukmu."

"Bodoh."

"Apa katamu! Kau ini harusnya berterima kasih dan katakan **Naruto yang tampan, Sasuke ucapkan terima kasih dari lubuk jantung terdalam**."

"Bodoh."

"KAU! Terserahlah kau memang paling menyebalkan pantat ayam!" Naruto merajuk dan itu menjadi salah satu yang membuat Sasuke tersenyum samar. Naruto dengan 100 ekspresi di wajahnya, selalu membuat harinya lebih berwarna.

 **...**

"Selamat Sasuke! Akhirnya kau terpilih juga menjadi pemeran utama!" Naruto melemparkan potongan-potongan kertas ke atas kepala Sasuke.

"Hm..."

"Sudah ku katakan bahwa aku ini pembawa keberuntungan. Jadi hari ini kau harus mentraktirku Sasuke, dan siap-siap kantongmu menjadi kurus, hihihi."

"Terserah kau saja."

Tebakanan Naruto benar terjadi, Hari ini pengumuman pemilihan pemain utama untuk pertunjukan baru di teater. Setelah melalu undian yang diambil secara acak, Sasuke mendapatkan peran utama untuk pertama kalinya. Naruto memberikan acungan jempol dan tepuk tangan paling semangat.

"Sasuke, kami mau minum-minum di bar apa kau mau ikut?" dua seorang dancer wanita mengandeng lengan Sasuke di kanan dan kiri dengan manja.

"Ayolah Sasuke, sekali-kali kau ikut kami bersenang-senang disana."

"Maaf, aku sudah ada janji dengan Naruto." Kedua wanita itu memandang Naruto dengan sedikit sinis. "Dia boleh ikut jika mau." Ucap salah seorang dari wanita itu.

"Maaf, sepertinya aku tidak bisa. Kau saja Sasuke pergi bersama mereka acara kita bisa dilakukan lain hari."

"Kalau gitu aku juga tidak akan ikut. Maaf semuanya permisi." Sasuke menarik tangan dan membawanya terburu-buru hingga Naruto kesulitan menyimbangi kaki jenjang Sasuke.

"Sasuke..."

"Sasuke!"

"Sasuke!" Naruto menghempaskan tangan Sasuke yang mencekram lengannya dengan kuat. "Hey! Ada apa denganmu? Kita sudah jauh dari mereka. Lagipula kau ini tidak sopan, kalau tidak mau jangan langsung pergi begitu saja."

"Berisik kau Naruto, ayo kita jalan. Apa aku menyakitimu?"

Naruto menggeleng dan tersenyum kembali. "Tidak, hanya saja kau kan tau kakiku tidak sempurna, jadi aku sedikit kelelahan mengejar langkah kaki jenjangmu itu."

"Hn."

"Dasar menyebalkan."

Naruto meninggalkan Sasuke dengan mulut yang masih berkomat kamit memaki teman dekatnya itu. Sasuke sedikit menyesal karena menyeret Naruto seperti tadi, ia lupa dengan kondisi tubuh Naruto.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Hari berlalu tanpa terasa berjalan begitu cepat.

Seminggu berlalu sejak terakhir kali Naruto memberi selamat pada Sasuke yang berhasil mendapatkan peran utama pertamanya. Hari ini hari perdana pertunjukan teater dengan judul yang baru. Sasuke sudah berlatih dengan keras bersama pemain lainnya. Ia tak akan membuang kesempatan yang diterimanya.

Namun rasa gugup itu tak mungkin bisa hilang. Meskipun sudah mendapatkan saran dari seniornya, tetap saja tidak mengurangi ke gugupan Sasuke. Semua orang melihatnya begitu tenang, pdahal Naruto tau Sasuke itu sedang gugup.

"Takperlu gugup seperti itu, kau sudah berusaha keras seminggu ini dan yang perlu kau lakukan sekarang cukup tenangkan hatimu dan biarkan ini mengalir seperti latihan."

"Ya, kau benar."

"Sekarang saatnya kau masuk, ayo semangat Sasuke!"

Sasuke bersama dengan pemain lainnya berdiri dibelakang tirai, menunggu tirai dibuka. Sesekali pandangan Sasuke mengarah ke Naruto yang berdiri disamping panggung sambil memberikan senyumannya.

Tirai dibuka...

Dan pertunjukan dimulai...

Satu persatu pemain berlakon sebagaimana peran yang mereka lakoni. Tetapi ada yang aneh, wajah Sasuke memucat dan ia menyetuh tenggorokkannya. Hal buruk terjadi, suara Sauske tidak keluar.

Naruto panik dan tak mungkin ia menutup tirai begitu saja, penonton mulai kebingungan dengan salah seorang aktornya. Naruto buru-buru mengambil script naskah dan mengambil pengeras suara.

" _Dorothy! Kau tidak boleh kesana, atau penyihir oz akan menyihirmu menjadi batu."_ Naruto membantu Sasuke dengan lipsinc sehingga ia yang mengisi suara dan Sauske yang berakting. Mengerti dengan bantuan Naruto, Sasuke langsung berakting seperti semula dan membiarkan Naruto menjadi pengisi suaranya.

Semua pemain menyadari hal itu, ia tak mau usaha yang mereka lakukan akan berakhir sia-sia, maka mereka melanjutkan akting mereka.

Pertunjukan berakhir...

Tepuk tangan meriah menghiasi seluruh teater. Banyak pujian dan sanjungan yang Sasuke terima.

"Suaramu sangat merdu ketika bernyanyi anak muda. Aku menantikan pertunjukanmu selanjutnya." Ujar salah seorang tamu VIP pada Sasuke.

"Terima kasih tuan."

"Ah kalau kau tidak sibuk, lusa aku mengadakan sebuah pesta di rumah. Aku harap kau bisa datang ke pesta ini." Pria paruh baya itu mengeluarkan secarik kertas pada Sasuke. "Ini alamat dan nomer telepon rumahku, jika kau sudah sampai katakan bahwa kau udangan adalah khusus dari tuan Hyuuga."

"Terima kasih tuan, apa boleh saya membawa teman saya?"

"Tentu saja. Aku akan menunggu kedatanganmu. Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu." Pria bermarga Hyuuga itu pamit undur diri dari hadapan Sasuke. Ia masih memandangi kertas yang diberikan pria itu. Sasuke tak percaya bahwa ini langkah awal dia menjadi terkenal.

Dan juga awal berubahnya dunia Naruto...

...

"Bagaimana Naruto? Apa kau mau? Kita bisa berkeliling dunia bersama. Dari satu teater ke teater lainnya."

Ucap Sasuke pada suatu malam pada Naruto setelah pesta di keluarga tuan tanah Hyuuga berlangsung.

Saat acara pesta itu berlangsung, Sasuke datang membawa Naruto. Tentu saja kedatangan mereka disambut baik oleh tuan Hyuuga. Bahkan dengan bangga ia akan menajdi sponsor tetap untuk Sasuke. Ia terpesona dengan suara Sasuke yang begitu lembut ketika bernyanyi (padahal itu suara Naruto bukan suara Sasuke).

Sasuke tentu saja tak bisa membiarkan tiket emas di depan mata hilang begitu saja. Ide gilapun melintas di kepalanya. Dia akan berakting tetapi Narutolah yang akan menjadi pengisi suaranya.

"Entahlah Sasuke, kurasa ini bukan hal yang benar."

"Oh ayolah Naruto, kau bilang kau fans ku nomer 1. Tentu saja sebagai seorang fans kau akan membantu idolamu ini naik ke posisi puncak kan?" Sasuke mengacak rambut hitam legamnya.

"Biarkan aku berpikir dulu."

"Baiklah, kuberi kau waktu berpikir 3 hari, jika kau menolak maka selesai sudah hidup dan karirku."

Sasuke meninggalkan rumah Naruto.

Naruto merasa ini salah, ini bukanlah cara agar ia bisa mendapat nama dan terkenal. Ini bukan usaha Sasuke sendiri, tetapi disatu sisi jika dia mengikuti Sasuke, ia akan bisa berkeliling keberbagai panggung teater. Ia bisa melihat berbagai macam broadway yang menjadi impiannya.

Mungkin... ia tak bisa tampil di depan penonton sebagai Naruto, tetapi dia bisa tampil dibelakang layar dan suaranya bisa di dengar oleh semua orang.

...

...

Sasuke dan Naruto berhenti dari teater Grashwin, dan menjadi penghibur tetap untuk tuan Hyuuga. Tuan Andreas, staff dan pemain lainnya sangat sedih dengan kepergian Naruto. Mereka mengkhawatirkan bagaimana Naruto di tempat yang baru, apakah orang-orang disana akan bisa menerima kondisi fisik Naruto atau tidak.

Marry dan Nick merasa sangat kehilangan, hampir 5 tahun Naruto bersama dengan mereka, Naruto yang mengurus semua dengan baik akan tak sama lagi mulai besok. Tetapi mereka percaya bahwa ini saatnya Naruto melihat dunia dan mendapatkan banyak pengalaman yang baru.

"Naruto, jika suatu hari nanti kamu sudah tak punya tempat tujuan lagi, kamu pulanglah ke teater ini. Ini rumahmu dan kami akan selalu menerima kepulangan mu kapanpun itu." Tuan Andreas menepuk pundak Naruto. Ia merasa seperti melepas anak lelakinya untuk masuk ke dunia militer.

"Terima kasih tuan, akan aku ingat selalu. Bagaimana juga, teater ini sudah memberikanku kehidupan, pengalaman, dan juga teman-teman serta ayah seperti anda." Naruto menahan airmatanya agar tidak keluar dan berjalan meninggalkan tempat teraman di dunianya dan menuju ke dunia luar yang lebih luas.

Sasuke dan Naruto mulai tinggal di salah satu kediaman Hyuuga yang sudah disiapkan. Sasuke akan menjadi seorang penyanyi, ia melepas dunia Broadway dan beralih menjadi penyanyi. Ia memikirkan matang-matang bahwa ia harus melepas keinginan menjadi pemain teater karena tak mungkin ia bisa melakukan lipsinc terus tanpa ketahuan orang lain.

Naruto diperkenalkan sebagai asisten Sasuke. Egois memang, tetapi Sasuke butuh sesuatu untuk membuktikan kepada keluarganya bahwa dia bisa sukses di dunia hiburan bahkan ia bisa berkeliling dunia tanpa harus terjebak di ladang milik keluarganya.

"Naruto! Apapun yang terjadi kau tak akan meninggalkanku kan? Kau tau, aku merasa tenang jika bersamamu. Kau seperti kekuatan untukku."

"Ya Sasuke, aku tidak akan pergi hingga kau sendiri yang menyuruhku pergi."

"Bagus, itu Narutoku." Sasuke mengusap rambut Naruto dengan lembut. Meyebabkan rona kemerahan di wajah tannya. Naruto tidak bodoh, di usianya yang segini, ia mengakui bahwa ia memiliki ketertarikan lebih pada Sasuke. Bukan sebagai teman, tetapi sebagai seseorang yang spesial.

Dua tahun bersama, membuat Naruto memberikan perhatian lebih pada omeuda berwajah datar itu. Tetapi ia tak berani mengatakannya, ia tak mau merusak hubungannya dengan Sasuke. Ia sendiri juga tidak tau apakah perasaan Sasuke sama dengannya atau tidak.

Bagaimana juga, ini sangat terlarang bahkan melanggar ketentuan tuhan bahwa setiap pria pasangannya adalah wanita, bukan sesama pria.

Selama Sasuke bahagia ia akan ikut bahagia dan akan berusaha juga mewujudkan keinginannya.

...

Perjalanan karir Sasuke dimulai di sebuah acara pesta kerabat tuan Hyuuga. Sasuke diminta menyanyi untuk memeriahkan acara pernikahan anak kerabat tuan Hyuuga tersebut.

Pesta yang megah. Sebuah pesta kebun menjadi tema dari pernikahan ini. Ornamen putih dan hijau daun menghiasi halaman belakang kediaman keluarga Akimichi. Lilin-lilin cantik serata makanan kelas atas tertata dengan apik. Para wanita-wanita kaya berdatangan bersama pasangannya turun dari mobil. Para wanita itu memakai topi dan sarung tangan sebagai aksesori bak keluarga kerajaan. Mereka berkumpul berbincang mengenai kekayaan suami-suami mereka.

Para pria berkumpul di sudut lain dengan asap cerutu yang mengepul membicarakan bisnis. Sebuah kehidupan yang baru pertama kali Naruto lihat. Untuk Sasuke hal ini bukan lagi hal baru, meskipun ia tinggal di desa namun keluarganya bukanlah orang bisa sehingga ia cukup sering datang ke acara semacam ini.

"Bagaimana Sasuke, apa kau siap?" Naruto merapihkan kerah jas Sasuke dan menatap pemuda tampan itu dengan kagum.

"Hn."

"Kau tampan sekali, aku akan berada dibelakangmu."

"Hn."

"Baiklah, aku akan bersiap disana, dan kau juga."

 _Apa ada yang aneh?_

 _Apa tuan Hyuuga tidak curiga dengan Sasuke dan Naruto?_

Sebenarnya tuan Hyuuga sudah mengetahui bahwa bukan Sasuke yang menyanyi waktu di teater, tetapi Naruto. Sasuke mengatakannya pada tuan Hyuuga sehari sebelum mereka berhenti dari teater.

Awalnya ia cukup terkejut, tetapi ia terlanjur berkoar ke semua kenalannya bahwa ia sudah menspososri seorang penyanyi berbakat. Karena tak mau dianggap pecundang, ia menyetujui ide Sasuke untuk tetap lipsinc suara Naruto. Tuan Hyuuga setuju, karena ia tak mungkin mengganti Sasuke dengan Naruto yang kekurangan fisiknya.

Kembali ke masa sekarang, Sasuke sudah berada di sisi sebelah kanan kebun bersama para pemain musik lainnya, ia mengenakan tuxedo berwarna hitam sangat kontras dengan kulit putih dan rambut hitamnya. Beberapa gadis kaya itu mulai melirik-lirik penuh minat.

"Selamat malam, dan selamat untuk pernikahan nona Akimichi semoga pernikahan kalian akan abadi selamanya. Perkenalkan nama saya Sasuke dan saya akan mempersembahkan sebuah lagu untuk kalian 'Tale As Old."

Dentingan piano dan gesekan biola mengawali alunan musik itu. Suara lembut Naruto mengalun sangat selaras dengan musik yang mengiringi. Membawa suasana romantis disana. Kedua pengantin sudah mulai berdansa di tengah-tengah diikuti pasangan lainnya. Semua begitu menikmati suara Naruto yang mereka tau bahwa itu suara Sasuke.

"Bagaimana anda bisa menemukannya tuan Hyuuga?" tanya salah seorang paparazi pada tuan Hyuuga, tampak ia begitu tertarik dengan penampilan Sasuke.

"Dia seorang aktor Broadway di Teater Gershwin, kami pertama bertemu disana dan sejak mendengar suaranya saya terpukau dan mengajukan diri menjadi sponsornya." Tuan Hyuuga meneguk winenya.

"Teater Gershwin, bukankah itu salah satu teater terbesar di distrik broadway? Mengapa ia malah keluar dari sana?"

"Mungkin ia lebih cocok berada di depan layar kaca daripada terjebak di gedung teater itu."

Paparazi itu memperhatikan Sasuke yang sudah selesai bernyanyi. "Kau benar, dengan suara seindah itu dan wajah tampan yang mendukung aku jamin dia bisa terkenal. Dunia perlu mengetahuinya. Boleh aku menulis tentangnya untuk surat kabar besok?"

"Tentu saja, kalau perlu kau ceritakan juga dengan yang lainnya. Mungkin salah satu stasiun tv akan meliriknya."

"Tentu saja tuan Hyuuga."

Tepuk tangan meriah diberikan untuk Sasuke, dari belakang tirai Naruto tersenyum senang bahwa ia bisa memberikan suara terbaiknya dan Sasuke mendapatkan banyak pujian.

Naruto keluar dari balik tirai dan berniat menghampiri Sasuke, namun ia melihat Sasuke sudah dikepung orang-orang yang penasaran dengannya, akhirnya dia mengurungkan niatnya menghampiri Sasuke dan berjalan menuju dapur.

Di dapur Naruto duduk sambil memperhatikan pelayan yang hilir mudik bekerja.

"Maaf tuan, apa ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya salah seorang pelayan yang menghampiri Naruto.

"Oh tidak ada, saya hanya kurang suka keramaian makanya saya kemari."

"Kalau begitu bisa anda tunggu sebentar."

Naruto bingung dengan perkataan pelayan itu dan menunggu datangnya pelayan itu kembali.

Tak begitu lama, pelayan yang masih muda itu sudah kembali dengan secangkir teh camomile dan sepotong kue macaroon.

"Silahkan dinikmati tuan."

"Ehhh tapi saya tidak memesan ini." Naruto menolak pemberian pelayan itu.

"Tapi ini baik untuk suara anda, tadi saya melihat bahwa andalah yang bernyanyi dan pemuda tampan itu hanya menggerakan bibirnya saja." Naruto terkejut dan sekjap wajahnya pucat, pelayan itu tersenyum geli. "Tenang tuan saya tidak akan mengatakan pada siapa-siapa. Nama saya Kakashi anda bisa memanggil saya seperti itu."

"Saya Naruto, tapi tuan Kakashi janji ya jangan kasih tau siapa-siapa."

"Saya berjanji tuan Naruto, tetapi anda harus meminum teh dan makan kue ini."

"Kalau kau memaksa baiklah." Dengan senang Naruto menerima pemberian dari pelayan bernama Kakashi itu. Kakashi juga menemani Naruto berbincang-bincang.

Hingga Sasuke datang menhampirinya.

"Naruto ayo kita kembali. Jangan berbicara dengan orang asing."

"Sasuke, dia tuan Kakashi kepala pelayan rumah ini. Dia baik kok, bahkan dia memberikanku teh dan kue ini."

"Terserah, ayo kita pulang." Tatapan Sasuke sengit pada Kakashi. Tetapi pria itu hanya tersenyum.

"Terima kasih banyak tuan Kakashi sudah mau menemani saya."

"Sama-sama tuan Naruto, semoga kita bisa berjumpa lagi."

"Tentu saja,"

Naruto segera ditarik Sasuke untuk pergi dari hadapan pria itu. Kakashi memperhatikan jalan Naruto dan memandang iba pada pemuda tersebut. Mungkin akibat fisiknya yang tidak sempurna ia tidak bisa mendapatkan tempat dimana dia bisa dihargai orang lain, malah hak dia yang mendapat pujian diambil oelh orang lain.

... **...**

 **...**

 **...**

* * *

Seminggu berlalu sejak pesta di keluarga Akimichi, Sasuke menjadi headline utama di surat kabar Newyork Daily...

Sebulan berlalu, banyak panggilan dari keluarga-keluarga kaya yang ingin memintanya bernanyi...

Dua bualan berlalu... sebuah stasiun tv memanggilnya untuk tampil disebuah acara sebagai bintang tamu.

Lima bulan berlalu, Sasuke resmi menjadi salah satu pemeran di acara seri musikal setiap hari senin dan selasa...

Hampir setahun, nama Sasuke bukan lagi dikenal sebagai penyanyi, namun juga dikenal sebagai aktor bahkan ia sempat satu frame bersama Audrey Hepburn.

Dan satu tahun setengah berlalu, kegiatan Naruto semakin sibuk. Selain menjadi pengganti suara Sasuke, ia juga bekerja menjadi asisten Sasuke. Mereka sudah tinggal di sebuah mansion yang cukup megah, karir Sasuke menanjak dengan cepat.

Terkadang ia merindukan suasana teater, dimana dia akan sibuk menyiapkan kostum para pemain atau bersama staff lain segera menyiapkan dekorasi yang dipakai tiap scene. Menarik tirai bersama-sama dan menurunkannya ketika pertunjukannya selesai. Bahkan ia merindukan ketika melubangi tiap tiket yang dibawa oleh penonton.

Kehidupannya sekarang sangat gemerlap, barang-barang mewah bukan hal yang aneh lagi dilihatnya. Bahkan Sasuke memiliki dua mobil yang berjejer cantik di halaman. Ia tertawa jika mengingat ia pernah berharap bisa menaiki mobil agar ia tak kelelahan dalm berjalan.

Ia merindukan suasana teater, ia jatuh cinta pada dunia teater bukan dunia gemerlap seperti ini. Bahkan Sasuke mulai berubah, itu yang membuatnya semakin rindu dengan kehidupan lamanya.

Sepatu pantofel menggema terdengar di langkah Sasuke yang menuruni tangga. Rambutnya rapih tersisir kebelakang, semakin angkuh dan arogan itulah gambaran Sasuke saat ini.

"Naruto kenapa belum bersiap? Kita akan ke stasiun tv untuk rekaman." Sasuke memasangkan coat di tubuh Naruto, merapihkan rambut Naruto lalu tampak puas dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Apa sekarang?"

"Tentu saja, tapi seperti biasa, sesampainya disana jangan sampai ada yang tau mengenai hubungan kita. Kali ini mungkin kau akan sedikit merasa cemburu karena banyak aktris muda disana yang menempel padaku, tetapi selalu ingat bahwa kau milikku dan kau berada di teritorialku." Sasuke mengecup kening Naruto.

"Ayo kita jalan sekarang Sasuke."

...

Sekitar beberapa bulan yang lalu, Sasuke mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Naruto. Ia mengkalim Naruto miliknya dan tidak akan menyerahkan Naruto pada siapapun. Naruto tentu sangat senang karena perasannya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan dan iapun langsung membalas perasaan Sasuke.

Tetapi dengan syarat bahwa tidak akan ada yang mengetahui prihal hubungan mereka, hanya mereka berdua yang tau, diluar rumah semuanya harus ditutup rapat-rapat. Karir Sasuke sedang berada dipuncak, tentu saja ia tak mau mengambil resiko menghancurkan ambisinya tersebut.

Sehingga mereka akan bermesraan di sekitar rumah saja diluar rumah mereka hanya artis dan asisten saja.

"Sasukeee~ apa kabar? Senang sekali bisa melihatmu." Ruby Lee seorang artis broadway papan atas menghampiri Sasuke yang tampak berjalan masuk ke gedung televisi. Hari ini dia dan Ruby menjadi bintang tamu di sebuah acara talkshow.

"Hn."

"Aku baru pulang dari Inggris, habis tampil di salah satu Teater disana dan kau tau Sasuke, aku disaksikan oleh ratu Elizabeth." Cerita Ruby dengan semangat.

"Baguslah."

"Kalau kau mau, aku bisa mengajakmu tampil di Broadway sana, apa kau mau kembali menjadi aktor broadway lagi?"

"Kupikirkan lagi, ayo kita mulai masuk ke studio."

...

...

Di lain tempat tepatnya di gedung teater Broadway Greshwin, sedang berlangsung pertunjukan. Tuan Andreas sedang memantau para pemain dan staffnya bekerja. Phantom of the opera kembali dipentaskan disana, tuan Andreas teringat akan Naruto yang begitu ingin bermain di atas panggung ini. Jika saja Naruto kembali lagi ia akan langsung menyuruh pemuda itu bermain tanpa audisi.

Selama ini ia bisa melihat Naruto di layar kaca sebagai asisten Sasuke, dari balik layar hitam putih itu dia tau kehidupan Naruto berubah, tetapi ia tak melihat perubahan baik itu di mata Naruto.

"Hachim..."

"Apa kau sakit Naruto?" tanya Ruby Lee yang duduk tepat di depannya.

"Ah tidak nona, hanya sedikit gatal saja."

"Oh ya Naruto, aku mau tanya, apa Sasuke sudah memiliki pasangan? Pemuda tampan sepertinya pasti banyak yang menyukai."

Naruto terdiam sejenak, tidak mungkin kan dia mengatakan bahwa ia kekasihnya. Tetapi bila ia bayangkan Ruby dan Sasuke, pasti akan menjadi pasangan yang serasi. Rambut ikal pirangnya Ruby membingkai wajah ovalnya dengan pas. Belum lagi gaya elegan wanita itu tak ada yang bisa menandingi.

"Sepertinya tidak, karena hampir setiap hari jadwal Sasuke penuh dan tidak ada kesempatan untuk berkencan."

"Begitu ya, kalau begitu masih ada kesempatan untukku. Terima kasih untuk infonya Naruto."

"Iya nona sama-sama."

Sedikit nyeri di hati Naruto tetapi ia mencoba menahannya, karena ia tau kalau Sasuke sudah menajdi miliknya. Biarkan para wnaita itu berdelusi mendapatkan Sasuke, yang jelas hanya ad Naruto seorang di tahta Sasuke.

Tak lama kemudian Sasuke datang dan mengajak Naruto pulang. Pemuda itu memakaikan coat miliknya dan mrangkul Naruto.

"Sasu..ke..?" ia lupa bahwa Ruby Lee masih berada disana.

"Aku pulang duluan Ruby, sepertinya Naruto sedang kurang sehat. Aku tak mau dia sakit, kalau dia sakit siapa yang akan mengurus keperluanku. Kami permisi dulu."

Naruto tau bahwa Sasuke pasti mendengar pembicaraannya dengn Ruby, makanya ia akan membalas setiap nyeri di hati Naruto dengan bersikap manis dan posesif.

Naruto suka hal itu...

Hari berlalu begitu saja, Sasuke dan Naruto memang semakin mesra di rumah tetapi entah kenapa hari ini dia merasakan perasaan yang kurang menyenangkan, bahkan langitpun seakan mendukung perasaan gelisahnya.

Puncaknya terjadi saat Sasuke sedang berduaan dengan seorang artis wanita bernama Scarlette. Wanita cantik berumur 2 tahun lebih tua dari Sasuke, karirnya sebagai aktris dan seorang penyanyi tak diragukan lagi, wajah cantiknya bahkan bisa dikatakan hampir menyayingi Marliyne Monroo.

"Sasuke, boleh kutanya satu hal?" tanya wanita itu dengan menggoda.

"Hn ada apa?"

"Apa hubunganmu dengan si pincang itu?"

"Naruto namanya, dia punya nama."

"Ya _whateverlah_ siapapun dia. Apa kau tidak merasa direpotkan dengan kehadirannya? Kalau kau butuh seseorang yang bisa untuk membantu pekerjaanmu, aku bisa carikan. Apa karena..."

"Hn?" alis Sasuke naik sedikit penasaran dengan lanjutan dari ucapan wanita itu.

"Karena... dia menjadi suaramu, karena selama ini kau hanya lipsyc. Jika Naruto tidak ada maka kau tidak akan bisa bernyanyi. Benarkan kataku Sa-su-ke?" wanita itu menggoda Sasuke dengan jarinya bermain-main di kancing baju Sasuke.

Sasuke terdiam,selama ini dia sudah berusaha menutupi hal ini sebaik mungkin dan sangat rapi. Bagaimana bisa ia kecolongan. Itu yang masih mengganggu pikirannya.

"Apa maumu?"

"Bersamaku, dan usirlah dia. Kau tau aku muak melihat dia berada di sekitarmu. Lagipula apa kau tak takut bila paparazi mengetahui hubungan tersembunyi kalian?"

Wajah Sasuke yang pucat namun tetap mempertahankan stoicnya membuat Scarlette tertawa senang. Ia senang bisa membuat pria disampingnya ini bertekuk lutut.

"Baiklah."

...

...

...

Mmmmpckk...mmmpckkk

"Ka..kau hebat S..sukeehhh...aaahhh~"

Naruto terdiam, tak bersuara dan tak berekspresi apapun. Ia diam dalam tangis melihat Sasuke bergumul mesra dengan Scarlette diatas ranjang mereka. Naruto pergi tak ingin melihat lebih lanjut apa yang terjadi disana. Ia berharap itu Cuma salah paham, ya hanya salah paham.

Naruto duduk termenung di kamarnya, menatap langit yang masih senang menurunkan hujan membuat udara semakin dingin.

"Naruto, kita perlu bicara."

Sasuke masuk kedalam kamar Naruto dan langsung duduk di hadapan Naruto.

"Ada apa? Kau memerlukan sesuatu?" tanyanya seperti biasa.

"Aku ingin kita mengakhiri semuanya. Aku berhenti menjadi penyanyi dan akan fokus pada akting saja. Sehingga kau tak perlu menjadi suara penggantiku lagi. Dan juga hubungan ini, aku berpikir lagi bahwa aku tak mau membohongimu terus-terusan dengan mencintaimu, aku hanya memanfaatkanmu saja."

"A..a-pa maksudmu?"

"Oh Naruto, aku laki-laki dan yang aku butuhkan seorang wanita bukan sesama jenis. Apa aku mau selamanya menyembunyikan hubungan semacam ini?"

"Apa kau bercanda Sasuke?"

"Tidak."

Sasuke pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Naruto yang shock. Ia tak menyangka kegelisahan yang ia rasakan akhir-akhir ini terjadi juga.

Sasuke membuangnya...

" _ **Naruto! Apapun yang terjadi kau tak akan meninggalkanku kan? Kau tau, aku merasa tenang jika bersamamu. Kau seperti kekuatan untukku."**_

" _ **Ya Sasuke, aku tidak akan pergi hingga kau sendiri yang menyuruhku pergi."**_

" _ **Bagus, itu Narutoku."**_

Naruto menangis, ketika ingatan akan janji yang mereka ucapkan sebelum keluar dari dunia broadway. Ia ingat bahwa ia akan pergi jika Sasuke yang menginginkannya dan sekarang pemuda itu menginginkannya.

Saatnya pulang ke rumah. Ia bodoh dan telah salah memilih jalan bersama Sasuke, jalan dimana dia membuang semua kecintaannya pada dunia opera. Dibukanlah Raoul yang akan melakukan segalanya demi Christine.

Ini panggung dunia yang asli, bukan sebuah opera.

...

...

Naruto kembali ke Broadway distrik, memandang rindu suasana disana. Memang masih siang dan lampu tiap gedung teater belum dinyalakan, tetapi dia sudah bisa merasakan atmosfere tersebut.

"Aku pulang..."

Dengan langkah perlahan dia melangkah menuju tempat tinggal lamanya. Tanpa sepengetahuan Sasuke, Naruto sudah membeli tempat itu dari uang yang didapatkannya. Bahkan ia menyuruh orang untuk membersihkan tempat itu seminggu sekali.

Setelah membereskan barang-barangnya, Naruto berjalan keluar menuju rumah sebenarnya, gedung teater Grashwin.

Gedung tersebut tampak lebih baik sejak terakhir ia melihatnya, bahkan ia pernah melihat Marry dan Nick masuk dalam surat kabar.

"Naruto? Kau kah itu?"

"Aku pulang tuan Andreas."

"Naruto... kau kembali nak?" Naruto tersenyum dengan lebar.

Naruto tidak menceritakan kenapa ia kembali dan meninggalkan Sasuke pada tuan Andreas. ia pun sudah mulai bekerja kembali menjadi staff mengurusi kostum dan dekorasi. Meskipun ia sudah ditawarkan untuk menjadi salah satu pemain, ia menolak dan mengatakan bahwa menjadi orang dibalik layar lebih menyenangkan.

Kedatangannya disambut dengan suka cita oleh staff dan pemain opera lainnya, wajah-wajah baru juga menjadi kawan baru baginya. Hidupnya berjalan normal selama sebulan ini. Ia menghindari semua berita tentang Sasuke.

Ia laki-laki, meskipun posisinya sebagai bottom di sebuah hubungan ia masihlah laki-laki yang memilki harga diri yang tinggi.

Di bulan berikutnya tepat di bulan Oktober, saat ia sedang menyusuri jalan untuk kembali pulang ke rumah, dihadapanny berdiri Sasuke. Wajahnya lusuh tak terawat hingga ditumbuhi kumis. Pakaiannya berantakan, tubuhnya mengurus, ditambah mata sembabnya.

"Masuklah, udara sangat dingin disini."

Naruto menarik tangan Sasuke mengajaknya masuk ke dalam. Di dalam ia menyalakan perapian dan merebus air untuk membuat secangkir teh hangat.

"Minumlah Sasuke." Sasuke diam tak mengangkat wajahnya. "Ada apa tiba-tiba kau kemari?"

"Aku mengkahiri semuanya."

"..."

"Aku tidak butuh ketenaran semacam itu, aku tidak butuh kekayaan seperti itu." Naruto diam membiarkan Sasuke berbicara. "Maafkan aku Naruto, sebenarnya aku terpaksa melakukan semuanya. Scarlette mengetahui apa yang kita lakukan selama ini. Dia mengancam akan menghancurkan karirku jika aku tak menuruti semua permintaannya termasuk mengusirmu dari hidupku."

"Kenapa kau tak cerita, setidaknya kita bisa mencari jalan keluarnya bersama."

"Entahlah, mungkin kegoisan membuatku yang tak bisa berpikir jernih lagi. Kupikir semua akan berjalan sebagaimana semestinya. Tapi aku salah... aku hancur tanpamu Naruto. Sudah kukatakan, kau adalah teritorialku, ketika kau memutuskan lepas dari wilayahku, rasanya ada yang hilang bahkan aku mengacaukan semuanya." Sasuke mengacak rambutnya. "Ini karma, karena melanggar janjiku sendiri."

Naruto menggenggam kedua tangan Sasuke. "Sudahlah, kita ini bukan lagi pemuda berumur belasan dan 20an. Kita sama-sama sudah dewasa, dan seharusnya kita harus lebih bisa berpikir lebih bijak."

"Maafkan aku Naruto."

"Apa kau mau kembali padaku?"

"..."

"Tidak ada penawaran di lain hari Sasuke."

"Bukankah harusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu?"

"Karena bagiku rumahku adalah panggung teater, dan kota ini. Sedangkan bagimu akulah rumahmum benarkan?"

"Bodoh."

"Sasuke.. jangan memulainya lagi."

"Kau bodoh Naruto masih mau menerima aku."

" _Well_ setiap rumah akan menerima dengan tangan terbuka penghuninya yang kembali."

"Baiklah, aku pulang Naruto." Sasuke tersenyum dan memeluk Naruto dengan erat.

"Buka kuncinya dulu baru bisa masuk."

"?"

"Hei, rumah itu butuh kunci, memangnya kau mau rumahmu masuk pencuri?"

Chuup...

Sasuke mengecup bibir Naruto yang sudah lama dirindukannya. Naruto tersenyum senang lalu membalas memeluk Sasuke.

"Selamat datang kembali Sasuke..."

 **...**

 **THE END**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Pojokan Kanon1010 :**

AKHIRNYAAAA! SELESAI JUGA!

#EVENTEDUPAD SASUNARU

Ini pertama kalinya Kanon buat oneshoot sampe 5k+ lebih hahahahhaha aje gileeee tangan sampe keriting ngetiknya. Alurnya pasti kalian udah bisa nebak kok... terlalu mainstream (EMANG!) hahahha... kanon bikinnya mendadak dalam sehari doang di kebut. Tadinya mau terkonsep tp mengingat jadwal deadlinenya tinggal 20 menit jd beginilah. Yg penting bisa ikut meramaikan event ini..

Pokonya semoga semua menikmati dan HAPPY BIRTHDAY NARUTO! Maaf telat 2 hari, tapi hadiah inkoktober udah ku kasih. Hahahahhaha

Sekali lagi makasih semua yang udah baca! (tunggu update ficku yang lain ya)


End file.
